


See You Again

by TRIBULATlON



Series: Tsukkiyama Angst [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetic, angsty fluff, the ending really hurt to write, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIBULATlON/pseuds/TRIBULATlON
Summary: Tsukki and Yams meet again.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	See You Again

_There’s a legend shared by many at the beach.  
  
During the night, you can spot two lovers dancing together on the ocean, or embracing each other on the cliff above.   
  
They’re known only as KT and TY. _

  
Everything is silent. 

There is no noise. Everything is blindingly white. No one is around. 

One step forward. 

The place bursts to life, and there are hundreds of people walking around, each with a blue haze surrounding them. Some walk alone, others with their lovers or a group of friends. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Yamaguchi carefully tapped someone on the shoulder. “Where am I?”

He nervously makes eye contact with the stranger, tempted to just run away before a small smile graces her lips. “This is the afterlife, sweetie. You must be new here.” Her voice instantly calms Yamaguchi down, almost like it’s what she’s meant to do. “Is there someone here you know or are looking for?” 

Someone he’s looking for. Yes! Yes, that’s why he’s here. “Uh, yeah-“

”Okay. Go over to that building over there, and they’ll help you find them.” The woman gives him a slight push and he finds himself caught up in the crowd of people walking by. 

Somehow he manages to get through, mumbling apologies and the occasional ‘excuse me.’ The crowd is moving so fast he’s essentially shoved towards the door of the building. He hadn’t noticed before, but the blinding white has started fading into actual, normal colors, and everything is starting to look like the real world. Like home. 

It’s nice and peaceful inside the building, and he looks around quietly. There are three lines leading up to a counter—children, adults, elderly. He enters the one for adults and can’t help but look at all the children in line. His heart aches a little. Who knows how they had died, and now, they’re stuck in an unfamiliar place all alone. 

Everyone is handed a different item at the counter—he sees teddy bears, headphones, a soccer ball. A few get two items; those that do get some sort of jewelry with the other items. And then they’re off, back into the open.

It’s his turn at the counter now and he’s biting down on his lip. 

“Name?”

”Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

”And who are you looking for today?”

”Tsukishima Kei.”

”Relationship?”

Yamaguchi faltered a little bit, chewing his lip. They had never officially broken up, so he guessed-

“F-fiancé.” 

He was one of the people given two items: a volleyball for the main, personal one, and a ring for his relationship. 

“Both items will lead you to him.” 

He didn’t have the chance to ask how before he was being pushed aside by the person behind him. “Rude,” he mumbled softly, clutching the volleyball to his chest as he left the building. 

  
Without any idea of how he was supposed to find Tsukki with these things, he began wandering around aimlessly. He felt like an idiot, but plenty of other people were doing the same. 

After what seemed like hours (it was only a few minutes), Tadashi was ready to give up. He let out a dejected sigh, about to drop the volleyball before he felt a tug and his hands held the volleyball out to his side, almost like it wanted to go in that direction. 

He slowly turned around and began walking the direction the volleyball had gone. 

It went like this for a while—he would keep walking in one direction until the volleyball tugged him another way. He wasn’t sure how long he walked but he stopped when the ring on his finger began to glow. 

He looked around nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. No one was around anymore. Where was-

“Tadashi?”

That voice. 

_The story goes that the first lover died mysteriously one night._

  
_They are the moon._

_The other lover took their own life a year later to join their beloved._

_They became the stars._

Yamaguchi turned around almost instantly, feeling his heart swell in his chest. He was here. Tsukki was here, right in front of him.

“Tsukki!” He didn’t even think before he was running into the taller man’s arms, starting to cry softly as he hugged Kei tightly. 

Tsukishima hesitantly hugged back, mind swirling in a frenzy. He had so many questions and everything was so confusing. Why was Yamaguchi here? He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be dead.

“Yams, how did you—you’re dead! What happened?” 

“I-“ Yamaguchi sniffled, looking up at him. “I couldn’t take it anymore, Tsukki. I couldn’t live without you.” 

Tsukki felt his heart break. Yamaguchi had taken his own life and it was all his fault. But still, he came here to find him. He wasn’t angry at him and it made Tsukki feel like shit because Yams should be mad at him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t-I wanted you to be happy without me.” 

“I could never be happy without you.” 

_Suga finished carving the words into the tree, taking a step back and smiling. “They’re together now.”_

“We’re together now.” 

The two stood like that, wrapped up in each other arms. 

_The moon and stars stay separate in the sky._

_If you look closely enough into the water at night, you can see the two dancing together on top of the waves._

_But there are a few people that know. They know the true story behind the lovers._

_Those people see them embracing under the tree on that cliff._

_Tsukishima fell alone._

_Yamaguchi jumped after him._


End file.
